Gallagher High (by HeartZammieForever)
by HeartZammieForever
Summary: Cammie goes to a regular High School, everyones there and guess who the new student is :D. ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER! I only own the OC's. And I put my name in the title because I was afraid that the story title had already been used. Oh and I only update on the weekends.
1. Chapter 1

**My new story in progress. Yep I am going to try talking three stories at one time. Smart. Why am I so stupid... Any who ENJOY! and REVIEW! Sorry its short. Iwanted this out tonight! I wanna push my limits and yeah. ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLEY CARTER! :D**

Cammie POV  
I woke up as my alarm rang. Time for school! I hit snooze and silently jumped out of bed. I got took a shower and got dressed without a sound. I then brushed my long light brown hair and stood in a mirror looking at my reflection. I looked at my outfit then stared into the ever changing colored pupils. Right then they were hazel. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I walked downstairs and warmed up some frozen waffles. Then I grabbed a plate and poured a glass of milk. I heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. I took off my backpack and hid behind the entrance wall to our hallway. I waited till the footsteps were almost to the entrance of the hall. Then I poked my head aroun the corner.  
"Hi mom," I laughed as she screamed and fell on her to the ground.  
"Cammie! Don't do that!" she panted as I laughed at her and walked back to the table to finish breakfast.  
"It's 7:30 Cammie you need to leave now," I heard my mom call five minutes later. As I walked out the door I noticed that the house beside us had finally been bought. I would have stopped by to say hi, but it was to early in the morning to do that.  
~At school~

I walked up to my locker and put in the combination. Then I grabbed what I needed and closed the locker. I sat down in an empty corner near the lockers. It was dark and dusty but as long as no one noticed me that was ok. I was the chameleon and chameleons weren't noticed. Not by their, parents or even best friends. I was only noticed by- no I had promised myself never to think of him again. So I just waited for students to actual start arriving. Finally, ten minutes later. The hall was filled with teens. I watched them all when all of a sudden I watched a tall kid with daark hair and green eyes walk up to the empty locker next to mine and open it. I knew everyone at this school, so he was obviously a new kid. I watched him as he organized his locker. All of a sudden he froze and spun around looking well everywhere. He must have felt me watching him. I watched as he spun around and looked directly into my hiding place, but he couldn't see me no one ever saw me. He walked slowly toward me eyes locked on mine. I tensed as he got closer. I needed to move. Run. My instincts shouted. His fingers where inches from me. When I all of a sudden darted out of the corner and ran straight into the crowd of people. No one noticed me run and duck into a new corner.

Zach POV  
I was putting my stuff in my locker when I felt someone staring at me it was weird. People always stared at me. Girls just loved to stare at me but this felt different. I spun around trying to find out who was staring at me. I felt like I had to. I finally noticed something. A corner. At first glance there was nothing in that dark corner but then I saw her eyes. She had dark eyes. Beautiful eyes but her eyes were all I could see. I inched toward her as if she were a lost and scared puppy. I couldn't scare her away. For some reason I felt like I couldn't lose her. I was inches away from the girl and I was feeling rather triumphant when all of a sudden I saw a flash off a green plaid skirt and light brown hair and she was gone. All I had was the memory of her beautiful eyes.  
**My new story in progress. Yep I am going to try talking three stories at one time. Smart. Why am I so stupid... Any who ENJOY! and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So my bff read this without even realizing it was my story and when I was telling her about my new story she said,"Oh yeah I read that." and then she told me that she was going to comment about how short it had been and how terrible the ending was soooo. I am going to make this chapter longer :) Hope you enjoy :D**

Cammie POV

I can't believe that boy had seen me! I was the chameleon no one just saw me! I mean seriously I was unseen. I was like a ghost a legend.  
"Cammie,"I heard a british accent call to me, Bex.  
"Oh Cammie," I heard Liz's southern accent say.  
"We know your there Cameron so come out now!" I heard Macey snap. Gotta love your friends.  
"Cammie come out know or you will not live to see tommorow." Bex finally ordered after ten minutes. I jumped out of the corner and ran right into my three best friends.  
"I'm here, I'm here!" I exclaimed.  
"Oh no no no!" Macey said as we all got up.  
"Our hair! Our clothes!" Macey exclaimed. Then she dragged us all the a bathroom. She handed us clothes to change into as she got out her makeup bags and curling irons. "Change" she commanded. We all complied knowing what would happen if we didn't. The curling iron was useful for more than curling hair. Once we were all done she but makeup on us and I started combing my hair.  
"No! I am curling everyones hair Cammie sweetie" she chided me taking my comb. Bex looked at Liz and I and we all nodded.  
"Run!" Bex exclaimed running for the door. Macey chased after us through the crowded halls. I doged person after person. Then Bex and Liz headed for the classroom but that would be first place Macey would look! So I turned right down a hallway towards the school exit. If I got out those doors I was home free. I heard Macey yelling probably at Liz,"You can't escape the curling Iron!"  
I ran faster and became more carless. Thats when I did the most idiotic thing ever. I ran straight into a boy and we fell to the ground.

Zach POV

I had been calmly walking through the halls, thinking about that girl with the dark eyes in the corner when WHAM! I was tackled to the ground.  
"What the heck!" I exclaimed looking at the girl with hazel eyes as she pulled me up she dusted herself off and looked at me. Then she froze.  
"Sorry she mumbled and looked at the ground. Wait wait wait! She had light brown hair and a green uniform on! Just like the girl in the corner!  
"Your the girl from the corner!" I said looking at her.  
"Got to go!" she said and ran down the hall and straight into a classroom. Good job. I mentally screamed. You scared the girl away. Again. Anyways she was kind of cute. I should get to- wait wait wait! Zachary Goode did you just call her cute! You can't think she's cute! Your not supposed to like people in that way anymore! Exspecially after what happened that summer with Lindsey and _Catherine_. No need to think about them though I needed to get to class. I told myself and walked towards my first period class. I walked in and the teacher came over to me.  
"Mr. Goode, nice to have you join us! I am Mr. Smith now would you like to introduce yourself." He asked me.  
"Hi I'm Zachary Goode but just call me Zach," I told the class. People started murmuring and I felt someone staring at me. It felt the same as it had this morning. I casually swept the room ignoring the rumors that were already starting about me. Where was she! I know she's here! I thought.  
"Mr. Goode you may sit in the back of the room with Ms. Morgan. Would you stand up Ms. Morgan and show Zach to his classes the rest of the day?" Mr. Smith asked. Then in the back of the classroom I saw the girl stand up. Yes the girl!  
"Yes Mr. Smith" she muttered and I did something I hadn't done since Lindsey. I smirked.  
Cammie POV  
Did he just smirk at me? What in the whole world of worlds did that mean! He smirked at me. This was going to be a long day, I thought as he sat down next to me.  
"So I never caught your name," he whispered at me.  
"Cammie." I answered relunctantly. I could see him smirking out of the corner of my eye. He was smirking again! That's it! It's official! He is soo annoying! I was as good as dead! I thought as I listened to Mr. Smith drone on about the importance of Cells.

~At Lunch~

I sat down at the same table as Macey, Bex, and Liz. I know dangerous right?  
"No no no no Grant is sooo the cutest boy at school." Argued Bex.  
"Pla-lease its obviiously Jack," Macey retorted. Great this conversation... Again.  
"Could we not today," I muttered as I started into my food.  
"Who is it," Macey asked looking at me.  
"Who is what?" I asked.  
"Who is the boy that you like duh," I nearly choked on my apple.  
"What?!"  
"Someone must have noticed you or something I can tell." Macey continued. Oh crap that kid Zach.  
"Omg your right she has that look in her eye!" Exclaimed Bex excitedly.  
"I see it too," giggled Liz. Liz saw it darn it. I must have it bad.  
"Soooo... who is it" they all whispered in unision. Then I made the oldest mistake in the book. I glanced at Zach. Who was staring right at me!  
**End of the chapter. Hehe. I hope you liked it :D Is it long enough? I hope so. I would hate to make people mad again :P Anywho hope you enjoyed! REVIEW plzzzzzzzzzzzz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oki I am absolutely not posting ANYTHING tommorow. I am exhausted and I keep pushing myself telling myself you promised your readers. Well I am not doing ANYTHING tommorow. Thats right I am not writing. Actually I will probably end up forcing myself to write but I will try not to! Ehh don't even believe what I just wrote**.

"Oh my gosh!" Macey whisper/screamed," You like Zach!"  
"No way!" Bex gasped. Liz just squealed. Oh my gosh I have the most spastic friends ever. They were all smiling like crazy people.  
"I don't like Zach," I answered. They all just looked at me like yea right.  
"Well, its true," I muttered, yet inside my head I knew that wasn't true. Darn it you stupid girly horomone crap!  
"Ohh hi, Zach" Bex said.  
"Where?!" I whisper/squealed and fell out of my chair and onto the ground. Everyone at my table laughed at me while I got back into my chair.  
"Oh yes you don't like Zach," Macey said sarcastically. Liz giggled.  
"Well, smart ones who do you like huh?" I asked grumpily.  
"Umm well... no one..." Liz stuttered poking at her food.  
"Hey Grant come on I need your help looking for a book in the library," Jonas said.  
"But you know the library like the back of your han-" Grant started.  
"I need help with looking for a book," Jonas said sternly pulling Grant up and out the door.  
"Well..." I prodded.  
"Ugh well, I don't like anyone really, Liz likes Jonas, and Bex likes Grant," whispered Macey.  
"Ohhh that explains alot," I replied nodding. We all threw away our garabage and went outside for 45-minute recess. Which is pretty much P.E. Bex went to play football with the boys, Liz went to the library to look up something on the internet, Macey went to the bathroom to fix her make-up, and I just sat next to a wall and looked at some flowers on the ground. I was in a shadow and no one ever even noticed me. I felt someone sit next to me. Well if I don't move they won't notice me. Actually, I probably could move and no one even notice so I leaned against the wall and looked next to me.  
"Holy crap," I jumped a little as I saw Zach looking at me.  
"Hey there Gallagher Girl" he replied smirkning," Whats wrong aren't you happy to see me?"  
"Nope," I answered popping the "P" in my mouth.  
"I am so hurt right know," he said fake pouting.  
"Oh come on grow up," I told him smiling. He started to stare in my eyes and it was kind of weird, but he was hot. Really hot. Kind of like- no no not going to think about him. I stared back into his gorgeous emerald green eyes and his seemingly perfect dark hair.  
"Hey Zach!" Tina Walters called. This was my chance. I always sat next to a really hard to notice secret passage way. So the moment that Zach turned his back to me to talk to Tina I slipped away and closed the secret passage. I sat against the closed pasageway door and leaned against it to hear their conversation.  
"So what do you think?" Tina was asking.  
"Umm not right know Tina but have you seen Cammie?" Zach asked.  
"Cammie... Cammie.. Cammie... who know?" Tina asked.  
"Cameron Ann Morgan she's been going here ever since you have," Zach answered impatiently.  
"Ohhh Cammie... umm black hair and silver eyes right?" Tina asked.  
"Impossible," He muttered, "your impossible." He heard him stomp away angrily. Why was he so angry? Plus, no one really ever noticed that I had left. Yet he noticed. Huh, he noticed.

Zach POV

That darn Tina person. She made Cammie dissapear. Ugh, I liked Cammie so much and I was really enjoying our moment and then who were to come besides Tina, and then I turned around and she was gone. Why had Cammie even left? I thought she liked me. I stormed off leaving the school. It was the end of the day anyways.  
"Zach wait up," Grant called. He was dragging Jonas behind him.  
"Yeah wait Zach," Jonas agreed. I stopped walking and turned around.  
"Oh hey guys," I replied.  
"Dude you want to hang out with us later?" Grant asked me.  
"Sure where you want to meet?" I asked.  
"There is this awesome place down on fifth street it has the most delicious pizza ever and a huge arcade!" Exclaimed Jonas.  
"Sweet meet you back here in ten?" I asked them.  
"Yeah," they agreed. I walked to my house and changed into some clothes that suited me better, you know made me look cooler. I changed twelve times and I played with my hair for like five minutes. It would have been a lot longer but I only had ten minutes. I was nearly late but made it just in time.  
"Ready?" Jonas asked. I nodded and we walked down to the resturant. It was really awesome! It was so cool. It was filled with video games and and smelled of pizza and I was starving.  
"Lets grab a bite to eat," Grant said as we sat down at a table. We were all eating pizza and looking around.  
"Hot girls at 2 o'clock," Grant said. We all looked and my heart nearly stopped. Darn what a girly thing to say. It was Cammie, Macey, Bex, and Liz. Cammie! Cammie was here!

Cammie POV

Macey, Liz, Bex, and I went down to this awesome pizza place that we loved to hang out at. I mean seriously it was a boys heaven therefore a girls heaven too. It all worked out well.  
"Look the boys," Macey squealed. We all casually glanced their way. Omg Zach was there. No boy ever noticed me except well that guy but Zach always did! So he would notice me right. Well, I was busy thinking and didn't even notice the wire on the floor. Oh crap. I tumbled to the floor and found myself being helped up by Zach.  
"Woah there Gallagher Girl guess you really are falling for me," he smirked. I glared at him as he turned back to Jonas and Grant.  
"You want to join us?" Grant asked us girls.  
"Of course they do," Macey answered pushing us to the other boys," I will be back soon with a boy."  
Macey left and we all started playing video games. Zach and I were playing some awesome spy/fight game. It was aweesome!  
"Your going down boy," I taunted.  
"In your dreams Gallagher Girl," he shot back at me. Oh it was on. Then he pushed me away from the machine against the wall and won the game.  
"Hey what the crap" I said laughing, "you cheater!"  
He smirked at me,"I win!" he boasted. He leaned really close to me. I felt his breath on my skin. His face was like inches away from mine.  
"Cammie?" I heard a familiar voice. Zach backed away and we looked at the person. It was- It was him Josh. The only other boy that ever noticed me.  
**Hahaha cliff hanger! Pleaseee Review :D Sorry its kind of short!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I am soo sorry that I have been a sucky writer lately and haven't been posting much but I lost my inspiration for a while there and as much as I hate to admit it I got alot of inspiration for this story that will come in the future from Alex Rider. That kid gets on my nerves even if his a pretty good spy. But anyways I am going to try to finsh my stories and get all the chapters posted at once if possible! Sorry I have let you down all of my followers!**

Cammie POV

"Josh?" I asked stupidly. He moved away to Massachusets, like two years ago this couldn't be him. Could it?  
"Oh um hi how do you know Cammie?" Zach asked a bit nervously I must add.  
"Cammie and I dated a while back," Josh said sharply. I could hear bitterness in both of their voices as they talked. Now at that point I had a couple of options. I could sneak away, act totally casual, be really mean to Josh cause of our rocky break-up, kiss Zach to make Josh jealous, or just stand there and listen. Thankfully I was saved from having to decide what in the world to do.  
"Cammi- Josh is that you?" I heard Bex say casually. Josh turned around and looked at Bex who was with Liz, Macey, Grant, and Jonas.  
"Oh hi there everyone," Josh greeted sourly.  
"Cammie," Macey said, "your mom called and you have to go home." I could tell Macey was lying as she put on a fake pouty face.  
"So lets go before your mom gets to worried," Liz said dragging me away from Zach and Josh. I disn't hesitate for a second.  
"Goodbye!" I caled over my shoulders. Thank goodness the girls had saved me.

Zach POV

Cammie said Goodbye as Liz dragged her off. I knew Macey had been lying about the whole mom needed her thiing but I had seen the relief in Cammie's eyes as she was been dragged away. There was something about this Jimmy kid that Cammie didn't like, and that was fine with me because I hated the dude. I had never hated someone with so much intensity before and I had just meet him moments before. What was this feeling? Was it jealousy? Thats ridicolous. Zachary Goode did not get jeaolous. Well he never used to.  
"You know that just because we aren't together anymore dosen't mean that she is yours," Jimmy snapped breaking the silence. He did not just say that.  
"Just because you used to date dosen't mean she's all yours either," I snapped back angrily. This guy got on my last nerve. "Look dude, you two's break up hurt her bad I can tell so you need to back away from her. She dosen't want to be around you. She's uncomfortable around you and you hurt her. That is unforgivable," I told him angrily. He seemed taken aback by my sudden need to defend her.  
"Well, Cammie dosen't even like you and she is MY ex so what I do to her is my buisness," Jimmy snapped at me. I couldn't take it anymore I slamed him against the wall and looked at him right in the eyes.  
"The moment that she is physically or mentally hurt by you Jimmy," I told him, "it becomes my buisness and I will do what is needed even if it ends me in jail." The seriousness in my voice scared Jimmy. Alot.  
"Hey Zach its getting late we should probably go," I heard Jonas say. I turned to see Grant and Jonas staring at me with disbelief and terror on their faces. Woah, I hadn't realized that I was that scary. Sweet!  
"Yea," I agreed and followed them out of the resturant. As we started to head home Grant broke the silence.  
"How did you know that their breakup hurt Cam?" He asked me quietly. I shrugged.  
"I could tell by the way she acted around him," I repled while walking, "why did they breakup?"  
"Well, just don't tell Cammie I told you this but they had been dating for like a month or two and were really happy when this new girl DeeDee came to the school. Josh and Cammie had been spending more time together and on they're anniversary Cammie went to visit Josh as I surprise his parents let her in and when she opened the door to his room. She found DeeDee and Josh kissing on his bed.** (They were just kissing nothing major)** She ran out in tears and a week later Josh's family moved." Grant told me. I cursed Jimmy under my breath and clenched my fists tightly and silently swore that if he ever even tried to hurt Cammie, he would regret it. He would soo regret it.

Cammie POV

Just great Josh was back. That was just what I needed. Note the sarcasm.  
"Thanks for back there," I said to Macey, Bex, and Liz.  
"Anytime we will always be there for you," Bex said. Macey and Liz nodded in agreement and then they all hugged me.  
"This isn't going to be an easy year is it," I asked them as I walked to my front door.  
"Nope," Macey said, and I closed the door to my house and sighed. I walked upstairs into my room and fell asleep from pure exhaustion before even changing into pajamas. This was going to be a long year.  
"Wake her up Bex, I need to get her ready for the mall," I heard a voice say. What? Who was in my room?  
"Ten more minutes," I moaned and rolled over in my bed.  
"Should I get the bucket," Liz sighed. Bucket?  
"Yep, its our only choice," Bex said. A minute later I felt freezing water hit my body. I screamed and jumped out of bed. My mom ran through the door an instant later. She looked at me then my friends.  
"Cammie wouldn't get out of bed," my mom said.  
"Bingo," Macey answered her dragging me into the bathroom. "Here these are the cutest clothes I could find in your closet." Macey held up some skinny jeans that I hated and this purple tanktop that I hated. They were both for people who weren't me.  
"And guess what I found in your closet," Macey squealed holding up the pair of black high heels that she had given me for christmas the year before. Darn it I ought I had gotten rid of those stupid death traps. Mom must of pulled them out of the trash. Darn it mom! I reluctantly changed into the clothes and then Macey pulled my hair back into this awesome ponytail that for some reason looked perfect and did a bit of makeup. Grrrr I didn't want to go shopping with Macey of all people. When Bex, Liz, Macey, and I finally got to the mall it was lunch time so we got some food at the food court. We sat at a table that had enough room for eight people. Thats weird there were only three of us. Then I saw Zach, Grant, and Jonas walking our way. I nearly choked on my chinese noodles.  
"You did not invite the boys!" I exclaimed. Crap crap crap! Zach saw smirking at me. How I hate/love that smirk. Stupid smirk.  
"Hello," the boys greeted sitting down at the table. This was going to be absolute and complete torture!  
"So Gallagher Girl excited for a whole day of shopping with your six favorite people," he teased smirking.  
"Well, I would enjoy it less if one smirking boy hadn't come with," I told him. He put a hand ober his heart and fake pouted.  
"Thats hurts Gallagher Girl it really does," He said.  
"Would you to stop flirting and eat," Macey said. Thats when I noticed everyone had been staring at us. I blushed and started to eat my food really fast. Zach just smirked and slowly ate his food while Liz and Jonas talked about how easy it was to hack the CIA. When we finally finished eating we walked around for like three hours. We ended up getting a lot of clothes. By we I mean Macey.  
Number of times Zach said something that made me blush: 63  
Number of times that Zach smirked: Too many times for me to count  
Finally we made it back home and I put three new shirts and five new pairs of pants in my closet. I collasped on my bed. Who knew that shopping could be so exhausting. I fell asleep and woke up the next morning to thank goodness an empty room. I got up and put on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Macey would die of a heart attack if she saw me outside in this but I needed to go on a walk. I walked outside and then remembered that new neighbors and should probably bring cookies or something to greet them. So I ran back into my room and changed, just to make a good impression, into a pair of comfy jeans and a dark green t-shirt. I ran down stairs and made some chocolate chip cookies. I was pretty good at cooking, unlike my mom.  
"Something smells good what you cooking?" My mom asked walking into the room, she looked at me. She looked really confused as she noticed what I was wearing.  
"New neighbors and chocolate chip cookies," I told her putting the cookies on a plate.  
"Oh well then invite them to dinner tonight would you? I would love to try a new recipe," my mom said smiling.  
"You sure thats a good idea? Your meals aren't usually edible." I asked her.  
"Of course I am sure," she told me. I smiled at her and took the plate of cookies to the neighbors house. I was looking at the cookies when the door opened. Without looking up I started to talk.  
"Hi I am your new neighbor and I thought I would bring you some cookies to welcome you to the neighborhood," I said smiling then I looked up and froze.  
"Chocolate chip cookies my favorite," Zach said taking the plate from my hands. He set it down on a table in the house and leaned against the dorm frame.  
"So your my neighbor huh?" He said smirking. What the crap! Does the universe hate me or something! I mean really Zach was my new neighbor! Ok I will admit it a small part of me was super duper excited but I wasn't about to show it.  
"Yes your neighbor, my room is right up there," I said pointing to the window where my room was.  
"Cool," he commented smirking. Seriously dude I hate that smirk!  
"So um my mom wanted me to invite you and your family to dinner," I told them.  
"Sure that would be fun," Zach said as two adults a man with black hair and brown eyes and a woman with red hair and emerald green eyes came up.  
"Who is this Zach," the man asked smiling. The woman was looking at me smiling.  
"So nice to see that Zach made some friends we are his parents" the lady told me.  
"Hi I am Cammie," I told them smiling. She looked at me then her smile grew big and Zach's dad smirked.  
"Oh your the famous Cammie huh?" He asked me. Zach all of a sudden got a paniced look on his face.  
"Famous Cammie?" I asked confused.  
"Oh we have heard all about you Cammie," Zach's mom said smiling. Zach then cut in.  
"Well Cammie nice to have you visit, see you tonight at dinner, we have umm stuff to do," Zach said urgently. Zach shut the door in my face and I quietly listened through the door.  
"So Cammie..." his mom started.  
"She's cute and nice I get why you like her," Zach's dad commented. Zach likes me?  
"Ughhh why do I tell you people anything could you NOT talk about it at dinner," Zach pleaded them.  
"No promises," Zach's parents said laughing and they walked away.  
"Ugh okay Zach got to be cool tonight be cool," Zach whispered to himself walking away from the door. I laughed quietly to myself and walked back to my house. I went up to my room and opened opened the curtains to my window to let in some light. I was really bored so I turned on my radio. Radioactive came on the radio and I started to sing it and dance to the song. I grabbed my brush like a microphone and stood in front of my mirror flipping my hair and dancing like a pop star. I fell to th floor lauging at how silly I looked. I stood back up and touched my frizzy hair. I started brushing my hair as Mirrors came on the radio. When I finally finished brushing my hair I smelled delicious food. Mom must be cooking but she was succeding? As I was about to leave my room I realized that someone was watching me I looked around but only saw a dark room at Zach's house. Weird I thought to myself as I went downstairs to investigate. I heard laughing and saw my mom and Zach's mom setting the table.  
"Mom, thats cheating," I told her grinning.  
"Darn it caught in the act," Mom said laughing. Zachs mom smiled at me.  
"I forgot to tell you my name is Catherine," she said.  
"Cool name," I told her smiling. Just then Zach and his dad came in and sat down at the table.  
"Let's eat," Zach's dad said smiling. We started to eat and it was surprisingly delicious.  
"Yumm," we all said as we started dessert.  
"Haha did you ever doubt me," my mom said.  
"Well..." I started everyone laughed.  
"Thats not a way to talk to your mother Cammie," Zach joked.  
"But Zach," I said fake pouting, "Its fun."  
"Thats no excuse Cameron Ann Morgan," he said laughing. Thats when the weirdest thing ever happened. Catherine started to choke on her water.  
"Your full name is Cameron Ann Morgan?" She asked worry in her eyes.  
"Yea?" I answered.  
"Oh great just great oh come on for once can I not just be a normal mother and not have to..." Catherine said standing up and storming toward the door before she had completely left she turned around and looked at me sadly.  
"I am soo sorry Cammie," she told me and left. The rest of dinner was awkward and after they left I went right to bed thinking about what Catherine had said. Why was she sorry?

**~Page Break~**

The next day I woke up to Macey and Bex arguing on believe it or not -makeup.  
"She can't wear that lipstick it is cheap and tacky," Macey was yelling.  
"It was 150 dollars!" Bex argued back. I sat up tiredly last nights events swirling in my head.  
"Um, good morning," I interrupted. They both looked at me and Macey grinned evilly.  
"Get in the shower Cammie we will take care of your hair, makeup, and clothing," Macey said calmly walking over to my wardrobe as Bex gave me a regretfull smile. Crap! They were getting me ready for school! How did I get into this?  
"What? Why?" I asked urgently. I didn't exactly enjoy Macey approved clothing, it was uncomfortable.  
"Sweetie, you have two boys that want to be with you and you need to dress to impress them," she explained while fingering my clothes.  
"I do?" I asked confused. Two boys? After me? I was still Cammie Morgan right?  
"Zach and Josh," Bex explained while looking at my makeup. Ohh. Wait they liked me? Whatever I need to get out of this clothes thing first.  
"But we have a school uniform," I protested.  
"Its a no uniform day," Macey replied in a sing-songy voice.  
"There is no escape is there?" I asked giving up. Macey pushed me into the bathroom.  
"You have ten minutes to shower," she told me closing the bathroom door. Forty-five minutes later my hair was curled, my face was covered in makeup, and I was dressed in neon orange shorts, a neon peace sign shirt, and neon orange high heels. I hate high heels.  
"Perfect," Macey said when Bex and her had finished. Ok ok so I did look gorgeous but I didn't want to be gorgeous! Gorgeous is noticed and I am not noticed.  
"Time to go," Bex told me as we walked out of my room. I grabbed my backpack and Liz meet us outside my house She gasped when she saw me and I gave her a look that said don't even say it. She smiled a little as we alked to school. When we walked into the hallway I was really surprised I was making my first real impression on people I had gone to school for nearly my whole life. People were actually looking at me. Boys were literally drooling and I could've died right there. Too much attention. I saw Josh looking at me as we walked down the hall. He looked surprised, upset, and a little angry. I walked down up to my locker and grabbed my stuff.  
"Good morning Gallagher Girl looking good," Zach whispered into my ear. I jumped a little and dropped my bag on the ground. Zach smirked and I just blushed,which resulted in him smirking even more. Gosh I had it bad. Then I remembered that everyone in the hall was watching us.  
"So, um see you in class," I said and darted away. I ran into a classroom and shut the door behind me. A tall and let me just say hot teacher looked up at me.  
"May I help you, Cammie?" He asked me. Wait how did he know my name.  
"Um no just escaping the halls, Mr..."  
"Solomon," he finished for me,"why are you escaping the halls?" he asked me as I sat down at one of the students desks. So I told him everything that had happened that day. I didn't know why but for some reason I felt like I could tell Mr. Solomon anything.  
"Then why don't you change?" He asked me raising his eyebrows.  
"Your right!" I exclaimed. I had some spare clothes in my locker! "Thanks Mr. Solomon!" I nearly ran out of the room but stopped myself. "Wait when did you start here?" I asked him. This was Mr. Smith my first periods old class room.  
"I just started today," he explained and I nodded and ran back to my locker everyone still watching me. I had a pair of loose- fitting jeans in my locker with a sweatshirt and a pair of nikes. Thank goodness. I shoved them into my bag and ran to the bathroom and changed. When I came out no one noticed me and I could hear everyone talking about me. It was funny really one moment everyone saw me the next no one did. I put my neon clothes into my locker and shut it. I turned around to see Josh, who surprisingly saw me.  
"Hi Cammie," he greeted smiling at me. I did not want to talk to him.  
"Look Josh I don't want to talk to you right now," I told him attempting to push away, but he stepped in front of me.  
"Look Cammie-" He started but just then Zach came over and interrupted him.  
"Cammie, I don't remember where Mr. Smith's classroom is, do you mind helping me?" He asked me. He was lying I could tell this was his second week and he hadn't really even needed help on the first day of school, but I wanted to get away from Josh very badly.  
"Yeah Zach, sorry Josh duty calls," I said pushing past Josh and pulling Zach towards Mr. Solomons class. This was probably going to be a long day.

Zach POV

Ok I will admit it, I only went over there cause Cammie needed help and because I didn't want her and Josh to get back together. I mean its just a crush, not like I'll end up marrying her or something. That would be nice but no no no. Just. A. Crush. She dragged to our first period class and we both saw the note at the same time.

_Meet me on the football feild._  
_-Mr. Solomon_

"Oh this class is going to be great," Cammie muttered excitedly pulling me to the football field. Wait a second.  
"Who's Mr. Solomon?" I asked as she pulled me out toward a tall man.  
"New teacher," she explained. We were the last ones to arrive and Mr. Solomon had just started to teach. He was teaching us about cells but it was really interactive and surprisingly fun. I really didn't pay much attention I just watched Cammie. My mind flashed back to Sunday when she had been dancing in her room. I chuckled quietly. She was so cute and no I was not stalking her. Just secretly observing her from a distance. It's not weird. Well... no no no its not weird.

Cammie POV

Nothing really exciting happened the rest of the day. I caught Zach watching me but that was about it until after school. Macey, Liz, Bex, Zach, Jonas, Grant, and I were all walking home from school. Everyone was talking about Mr. Solomon. I was just listening and walking.  
"Cammie," I heard a voice call. It was a voice I had heard before. I looked around and saw someone with red hair across the street. No one else had heard the person.  
"Cammie, follow me," the person called and ran off, so I being the idiot I am followed. I chased them done the street and just barely heard my friends calling me to stop. I followed the voice all the way to the town and then I stopped the person had run into a dark alley. I needed to follow the person. I started for the alley but was grabbed by strong arms.  
"Let me go!" I said struggling.  
"Gallagher Girl where are you even going?" Zach's voice asked me. I stopped struggling and pointed toward the person then turned to look at Zach. His enchanting green eyes were filled with confusion and recognition. He knew the person.  
"Gallagher Girl everyones waiting for you by the cafe," he said pointing towards our friends, "I'll catch up in a second." I nodded and started to walk towards the cafe. I heard the voice from before saying something like, "Zach I have to its not my fault" and then I heard Zach yelling something like "I thought you were done with this" but after that their voices became in audible. Who was that person with the red hair and why did she want me to follow her?  
**Yep, I bet you can all guess who the person with red hair is :) Hope you enjoyed my chapter! Review pleaseeee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :-)**

Zach POV

There my mom was, standing in the alley with a gun behind her back. She was going to kill Cammie!  
"I can't believe you mom! I thought you had quite that awful group and now your trying to murder Cammie!" I screamed angrily. What is her problem!  
"Zach you don't understand," she begged. I glared at her and her eyes were slowly filling with tears.  
"I trusted you," I whispered and then turned and walked away as she started to cry. She had lied to me one to many times. I couldn't trust her any longer.

Cammie POV

"Cammie, why did you run off!" Macey exclaimed putting her hand on her hip.  
"Sorry I heard someone calling me,"I apologized. Everyone looked at me thoughtfully but then Liz broke the silence.  
"Where's Zach?" she asked. Just then Zach waltzed up.  
"Right here," he answered smiling. He looked different. His face was red and he looked pretty flushed.  
"Are you okay, Zach?" I asked him voicing the question that everyone was thinking.  
"Yea I'm fine, let's get home," he told us smiling. He was smiling, not smirking, smiling. Something was wrong. But what?  
"So the fair comes to town tomorrow," Macey said breaking the awkward silence,"we are all going right?"  
"Mom said I can go," I replied and everyone else chorused, "yes." I looked over at Macey who was smiling mischievously.  
"Sleepover at my place?" She asked Bex, Liz, and I.  
"I love sleepovers!" Bex exclaimed.  
"I'll bring the ice cream!" Liz chimed in.  
"I've never been to a sleepover," I said truthfully.  
"What why not!" Macey squealed.  
"At my old school no liked me because on the first day of school I tripped and got lasagna on the most popular and powerful girl at school and at this school no ones ever really asked," I explained. Bex, Liz, and Macey looked at me sympathetically. The boys weren't listening to us they were talking to each other quietly. Hmmm.  
"So what are you boys doing tonight?" Bex asked putting her hand on her hip. Grant grinned, Jonas looked super nervous, and Zach (surprise surprise) smirked. Good to see he was back to normal. I guess. Now he would be smirking at me again and that sends butterflies flying in my stomach like crazy. Stupid hormones.  
"Nothing much," Grant and Zach said in unison. Jonas sort of squeaked it out. After about ten minutes of walking and talking we got to my house and I ran upstairs to get stuff ready for the sleepover.  
"Mom! Macey is having a sleepover can I go?" I called through the house.  
"Sure have fun!" She called back. I smiled knowing she would let me. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door. As I started down the sidewalk toward Macey's house, Zach jogged up.  
"Hey," he greeted.  
"Hi," I replied smiling. For some reason everything felt ten times better when Zach was around.  
"So, you excited for your first sleepover?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Yea and what about you, Grant, and Jonas what are you boys doing that is soo exciting," I answered.  
"Oh that's classified in information," he said smirking. Sometimes this boy got on my nerves.  
"Hey Cammie!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see Josh running up. I forgot his house was down this street, I usually went the long way around to avoid Josh. He ran up and stopped next to me.  
"Hi, Josh," I greeted kindly.  
"Cammie, will you go to the fair with me?" Josh asked me nervously. I did not want to go to the fair with Josh. Heck, I never wanted to see him again, but I couldn't just decline that would be really mean.  
"I would Josh really I would but-" I started.  
"She's already going with me!" Zach said putting an arm around my waist. Yess, thankyou Zach! You sort of saved me! I felt really comfortable too. Being so close to Zach. Zach and Cammie together forev- WAIT! What was I thinking? I don't have a crush on Zach and he doesn't have a crush on you.  
"Oh, well ok... nice seeing you... I guess," Josh said frowning and walking away. Finally, we arrived at Macey's house.  
"Thanks," I said giving Zach a hug. He smirked.  
"I should be saying thanks to you are going to the fair with me remember," he said smirking. Yep, there is always a twist.  
"But-"  
"Pick you up at 1 pm sharp," he said smirking and walking off. I stood there dazed for a moment but then I collected myself and walked up to Macey's house.  
"Spill," Bex commanded as soon as the door was closed.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"You walked down the street with Zach's arm around your waist! Then you hug and he walks off leaving you dazed! What was all that?!" Macey squealed. Oh.  
"His arm was still around my waist?" I thought aloud.  
"Duh," Bex, Macey, and even Liz replied. So I told them what happened on the walk up.  
"He so likes you!" Liz exclaimed happily as we walked into Macey's room and sat down on her floor. Her house was a mansion!  
"Wha?" I asked confused.  
"Zach likes you duh! Do you like him?" Macey exclaimed. Well, he may have the most beautiful green eyes, cutest hair cut, and I may feel really comfortable around him but that did not mean that I liked him.  
"Yes, it does sweetie," Bex squealed.  
"Did I say that out loud?" I asked nervously.  
"Yep," Macey replied popping the "p." Oops. I need a subject changer.  
"So who do you all like right now?" I asked causing Liz and Bex to pale a little and Macey to find interest in her finger nails.  
"This kid named Preston Winters," Macey replied. I didn't know who that was so I looked at Liz.  
"Umm Jonas," Liz whispered.  
"Grant," Bex said simply blushing as she said his name. Did the captain of the boy's football team just blush? Darn. That's when we heard someone say "yes!" We all looked to where the sound came from. The closet. We slowly and quietly crept over there and opened the closet door. Then Zach, Jonas, and Grant tumbled out of the closet.  
"Well, well, well," Bex said shaking her head.  
"Hello there we were just leaving so um goodbye," Grant said making a run for the door.  
"Not. So. Fast." Bex said smiling and blocking the only exit besides the window and we were two stories up.  
"Don't leave right know you just arrived," Macey said. The boys looked nervously at each other and we tied them each to a chair. Bex turned on a lamp and shined it into Grant's eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" She hissed angrily.  
"This isn't my house?" He asked pretending to be clueless.  
"Really I thought it would be obvious," Zach said smirking at me,"we figured sleepover equals girl talking about crushes on boys and we are boys so we decided to come see about those crushes." I really hated Zach sometimes.  
"Oh so you just illegally broke in for that?" Macey asked in disbelief.  
"I'd say that I especially learned some valuable information," Zach replied winking at me causing me to , Crud,crud!  
"Can we just throw them out the window?" I begged. Everyone look at me.  
"I was forced here," Jonas said nervously yet randomly.  
"Well I believe that," Bex said and untied Jonas.  
"Thanks," he muttered and ran out the door.  
"Now what about you two?" Bex asked looking at Zach and Grant.  
"Well that's not fair," Grant complained, causing Bex to glare at him.  
"I still think that the window is a good idea," I said again. Zach was making me uncomfortable. I wanted him gone. For crying out loud I can't stop blushing because he won't stop smirking!  
"We have to do something embarrassing to them, show them whose boss," Bex insisted, but when you're in abnormally short pajama shorts and a white tank top you don't want to be seen by a boy you like. Yes I admit I like him, now wipe that darn smirk off your face got it?  
"I've got an idea," Macey said smirking. She whispered to Bex who laughed.  
"Perfect," Bex said deviously and they both started laughing evilly at the boys.  
"I refuse to be a part of this," I said stubbornly crossing my arms. I saw Liz nodding in agreement, yet five minutes later we were in Macey's mom's limo (Macey's parents are rich) with the boys in underwear blindfolded in the backseat. Macey and Bex were jumping excitedly as we pulled into the middle of Roseville. We pulled up right next to a fountain and stopped. Then Macey climbed into the very back seat of the car and opened the side door. Then she non-hesitantly pushed the boys out of the car and into the fountain. When the boys stood up everyone started laughing, pointing, and taking pictures. It was pretty funny but I wanted to get back to Macey's to relax.  
"Can we go now?" I asked the limo driver while Macey and Bex rolled on the floor laughing. I saw the limo driver nod and the limo started to move. Liz looked really guilty about what had happened.  
"It's not your fault Lizzie, anyways they deserved it for breaking into Macey's house," I reminded her. She nodded and looked at the blackened windows. By the time we made it back to Macey's house we were all on the floor laughing like crazy. When we got back into Macey's room we decided to watch Titanic 2. Well, Macey decided we were, and just so everyone knows it sucks. **(Really if you don't believe me it's on Netflix and is a real movie but don't say that I didn't warn you**) It was terrible I recommend you not to watch it.  
"Well, that was a bummer," Macey commented bluntly.  
"Yea it was too...unlikely," Liz agreed.  
"Let's watch something happy," I said scrolling through Netflix,"that had too much death."  
"Pretty Little Liars?" Macey asked.  
"No," Bex, Liz, and I said. About 37 movie/tv show denials later we decided to watch, Kickin' It. **(Ha I bet you thought I'd do My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)** We watched a season and then got extremely bored. Even if the karate moves were awesome.  
"We could invite the boys over for truth or dare," Bex suggested. I knew that there was no point in arguing so I just agreed.  
"Ok but one second," I said getting up and changing into long pajama pants and a t-shirt. Plus, my bunny slippers.  
"Ok, call 'em," I said sitting back down. Bex got out her phone, dialed a number and set it on speaker.  
"Well, hello my british bombshell." Grant said into the phone. Bex gritted her teeth angrily. She hated that nickname.  
"Hello, Grant would you like to come over and play truth or dare with us?" Bex asked.  
"Erm let me consult the boys on this," he said and we heard Zach, Jonas, and Grant talking before Grant answered.  
"Love too," he said. Then I heard Zach take the phone from Grant.  
"See you in a moment Gallagher Girl," and then the call was ended.

Zach POV

Yay! We were going to Macey's for truth or dare! I get to play truth or dare with my Gallagher Girl! I changed into jeans and a white shirt and we all walked over to Macey's. After I spent twenty minutes playing with my hair. I had to look somewhat nice. You know assuming that I wasn't already hot. We rang the doorbell and a man in a suit answered the door.  
"Ms. McHenry has asked me to escort you to her room," the man said gesturing for us to enter the house. Was he a butler? The three of us stepped in and gasped. Macey's house was a mansion! We hadn't realized it before. I mean seriously it was huge and everything looked like it cost a billion dollars. Well, that explains the limo. The butler guy lead us upstairs and knocked on a door that said Macey's Room.  
"You may enter," Macey said and the door opened and we walked into Macey's room. How could we have not seen how wonderful this room was. It looked straight out of a furniture magazine. I looked around the room and I saw Cammie sitting there with long pajama pants, a t-shirt, and some fuzzy bunny slippers. She didn't have a trace of makeup on and I still thought she was the prettiest girl in the room. Stupid darn crush. I always felt nervous around her so I swallowed the lump in my throat and smirked at her. I walked over and sat crossed legged next to her. Then to make her blush or something cute I leaned in next to her and whispered in her ear.  
"Miss me Gallagher Girl?" I asked her smirking, "I see you changed." I felt her tense a little next to me so I smirked and turned to everyone else.  
"Lets Play!" I said spinning the spinner thing that was in the middle of the circle.

**Well that's chapter whatever chapter it is! Hope you enjoyed! :) Don't forget that your reviews are valued highly :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm super sorry, it's just that I haven't had an ideas for this story whatsoever. I have had ideas for other stories but not this one. It really sucks. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! So if this chapter sucks then I'm sorry. So please try to enjoy my story and from now on in all of my authors notes I am going to do that thing where the characters say the whole I don't own the characters in the story because at school we are learning about copyright and I even got a comment saying that I didn't give credit to Ally Carter which I do in my descriptions but still I am doing it.**  
**Macey: No one cares...**  
**Me: I just don't want to be hated and be fined 2,500 dollars!**  
**Macey: 2,500 that's nothing**  
**Me: Yeah well your rich**  
**Macey: I could easily pay that**  
**Me: Unless you, a FAKE character, is going to pay if I get fined so remind everyone that I don't own all the characters, Ally Carter does.**  
**Macey: No need you just said it**  
**Me: Plzz Macey**  
**Macey: No**  
**Me: I can make your makeup disappear...**  
**Macey: *sigh* HeartZammieForever doesn't own the characters, Ally Carter does**  
**Me: Thankyou**  
**Macey: Just start the story**

Cammie POV

Zach span the spinner thing and then I realized what a terrible mistake I had just made. I was about to play truth or dare with my friends. This was going to big one of the biggest mistakes of my life. The pointer thingy landed on Bex and Zach smirked.  
"Truth or Dare?" He asked as he smirked.  
"Oh you know the answer... Dare!" Bex said vaguely grumpily. Zach smirked and pretended to ponder on what the dare should be.  
"Ok I dare you to go to the neighbor's house and ask him if he knows where you can hide from the police," Zach said grinning. **(I am bad at coming up with dares ok?)** Bex huffed a little and then got up. She splashed water on her face so that it looked like she was sweating and then she put a scared face on and started out the room. We all followed her outside and hid behind a car so that we could watch her do the dare. She ran up to the door huffing and puffing and she rang the doorbell a few hundred times until a man answered the door. He looked surprised when he saw her at the door.  
"Erm hello?" The man said.  
"Omg hi you have to help me! I am on the run from the police! Do you know where I can hide?" Bex gasped pretending to be completely out of breath. Bex was quite the theatric. Grant and Zach for some reason were having a kick out of this and I admit the mans face was priceless.  
"Ermm- ummm-" The man said. He was completely baffled, but he was interrupted suddenly by Grant. Who had just started laughing uncontrollably.  
"What the-" The man said and caught a glimpse of Grant rolling on the ground laughing. His facial expression turned to one of pure anger and then he slammed the door in her face. By the time we were back in Macey's room we were all laughing uncontrollably. It took at least twenty minutes for the laughter to die down. When we all finally stopped laughing Bex span the spinner and it landed on Macey.  
"Truth or Dare?" She asked.  
"Dare," Macey replied. Bex smiled.  
"I dare you to call the pizza place and ask for some hot wings," Bex said. Macey got out a phone and typed in *67.

(Pizza place in italics, Macey is underlined)

_"Hello this is Quicky Cheese Pizza, I am Amanda how may I help you?"_  
"Oh hello there um I would like a big bucket of hot wings"  
_"Umm, do you mean hot wing pizza ma'am?"_  
"No I want a bucket of hot wings"  
_"We don't serve hot wings"_  
"Are you sure about that?"  
_"Positive"_  
"But I want hot wings"  
_"Well, then call a different place,"_ the lady said and hung up the phone.  
"Some one is grumpy," Macey laughed. It really wasn't funny but we were all laughing. After a couple of dares and more laughing we the boys decided that they should leave. After the boys had left we all decided to watch a movie. We watched Safe Haven. Let me just say, that is a good movie!  
"I'm tired!" Liz complained. We all yawned in agreement and cuddled in our sleeping bags.

_~Flash to the morning~_

"Cammie dear, wakey wakey," Bex coaxed me. I groaned and rolled over pulling the pillow over my head.  
"Cammie today is the day of your date with Zach," she replied in a sing-song voice.  
"Its not a date, and five minutes longer," I groaned.  
"Get up now or else," Bex warned in response I yawned. Bad choice. As soon as the yawn escaped my lips I was flipped out of my sleeping bag and got drenched in freezing cold water.  
"WHAT THE CRAP!" I protested as Bex started laughing.  
"You should have gotten up! Now hurry the fair is all day and the boys are coming soon!" Bex said pushing me into the bathroom. I groaned and took a shower. I got out and saw an outfit. I got into the outfit which was a pair of light purple skinny jeans a gray lacey shirt and a denim vest over top. Macey did my makeup and then forced me into ankle cut high heels. I groaned when I was finally done.  
"Why do I have to wear high heels?" I complained.  
"One we have to make Josh uber jealous and we have to make Zach fall head over heels for you," Macey explained.  
"Plus, you look hot," Bex added and I looked in the mirror. I guess I did look nice. We walked down stairs and reached the door just as the door bell rang. Macey opened the door and the boys looked at us. Macey was wearing all black, she has black skinny jeans a black shirt and a black leather jacket. Liz wore a pair of denim skinny jeans a pink plaid cowgirl shirt and her hair was in pigtails and she had pink cowgirl boots on. Bex was wearing black skinny jeans and this loose purple tank top that was really cute with high heels on. Zach looked at me and then smirked.  
"You look great Gallagher Girl." Which caused me the blush and *gasp gasp* he smirked even more. Seriously, I hate this kid sometimes! Yet whenever I am around him I get butterflies in my stomach and can barely talk. All the boys were just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Zach had a green t-shirt, Jonas had a blue t-shirt, and Grant had a red t-shirt. We all got into Macey's limo and drove to the fair. We got to the fair and some boy ran up to us. I had seen him before too, he was... Oh yeah this guy named Gabe! Gabe smiled at us all and introduced him self then looked at Macey.  
"You want to um hang out?" He squeaked and Macey looked at him. But before she could answer another boy came up.  
"I think she'd rather hang out with me," he said. The boy was an average height, he was also a little filled out but not to much. He had wavy brown hair and brown eyes. **(I have no clue what Preston looks like)** He looked kind of dorky and had on a spiderman watch, which made him a lot less intimidating then he sounded. He had a pair of black jeans and a spiderman shirt on.  
"Preston?" Macey asked looking at him. Wait this was the aforementioned Preston? The guy that Macey had a crush on?  
"Hey Macey whats up?" Preston said grinning. Gabe looked between the two of them then walked away.  
"Thanks," Macey muttered, "wait what are you doing here?"  
"Just came to hang out," Preston said suddenly getting a little nervous. He must have come knowing that Macey would be there.  
"Well, we will leave you two alone," Bex said and I saw Macey blush a tiny bit as we walked away leaving Macey and Preston alone. We walked through the fair when all of sudden Jonas and Liz got really excited.  
"Krispee Kreme donut burgers!" They both exclaimed. What?  
"What are those?" Grant asked but they didn't answer they both just ran off towards a food booth. We all shrugged and just kept walking when we saw a pizza place.  
"Hey, um Bex want to grab some pizza," Grant asked. Bex nodded and they both walked away. After they left Zach and I walked in silence for about ten minutes before I realized that we were alone. Completely and utterly alone. Well, there were people but I meant like all my other friends were gone. I stopped suddenly and looked around. I ended up looking at the ferris wheel. It took me five minutes to realize I was on the ferris wheel with Zach. This time we really were alone. So naturally I started to get a little nervous.  
"Whats wrong, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked me smirking, "Aren't you enjoying are date?"  
"Its not a date," I replied blushing slightly.  
"Oh it isn't last I checked it was," Zach replied smirking.  
"Well, your wrong," I retorted.  
"No, I don't think I am," he said sitting closer to me. That was making me a lot more nervous. Zach must have noticed this because he smirked even more and scooted closer. Soon he was sitting right next to me our thighs touching. I tried to scoot away but then I realized his arm was around my waist. I mean I was really comfortable next to him but also uncomfortable. It was a weird feeling I just wanted off the ferris wheel. When we were at the very top of the ferris wheel the ride stopped. Yes, it stopped. Then an announcement was sounded all through the fair.  
"Excuse me, the ferris wheel has stopped moving because of technical difficulties it will be immobile for at least an hour while we wait for a technician," the announcer said. I inwardly groaned. I was going to be stuck in this ferris wheel with Zach for at least an hour! Oh goody! (Note the sarcasm) Then I got a text.  
Macey: Hey is anyone on the ferris wheel  
Cammie: I am  
Zach: I'm with Cammie  
Bex: So you two are alone on the ferris wheel together?  
Zach: Yep :)  
Macey: Well, behave yourselves  
Zach: Can't promise anything  
Cammie: Oh goodness, (help me)  
Liz: Aww poor Cammie :P  
Cammie: -.-  
Jonas: Haha  
Macey: Well we will leave you two to your fun  
Cammie: =.=  
Bex: Have Fun :D  
I slipped my phone in my pocket and groaned. Zach smirked at me.  
"Whats wrong Gallagher Girl?" He asked me again whispering into my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my ear and I started to feel nervous again.  
"Umm..."  
"Do I make you nervous?" He asked whispering in my ear again. He was so painstakingly close. I again attempted to slip away but was only pulled closer to him. (If thats even possible) I felt him staring at me and then the ride finally started again but he turned me toward me and I looked downwards. Zach lifted my chin with his finger and kissed me. He stopped just as the ride came to a stop at the bottom. I blushed and climbed out of the ride and Zach dragged me to a quiet pathway and leaned in to kiss me again.  
"Cammie?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

**Dun, dun, dun. Who is saying Cammie's name? I bet you will be quite surprised when you find out who is saying it :) Hehe. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh and pleaseee review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here is the next update and the mysterious boy! Ohhh who is he? I don't even know yet ;P I am sort of just improvising as I go. I don't even know what his name will be yet. Oh nevermind just thought of a name :)**  
**Bex- Well...**  
**Me- What?**  
**Bex- Whats the boys name?**  
**Me- Oh you have to read to figure that out :)**  
**Bex- *glares* Well then start the story**  
**Me- First I need someone to do the disclaimer**  
**Bex- Well, then your looking at the wrong person**  
**Me- Please Rebecca! *Pouts***  
**Bex- What did you just call me? *Is angry***  
**Me- Whats wrong Rebecca?**  
**Bex- *Jumps at HeartZammieForever***  
**Liz- *runs in and struggles to hold back Bex* HeartZammieForever dosen't own the Gallagher Girls! She only owns that characters that aren't in the actual series! *screams the disclaimer***  
**Me- Thankyou Liz**  
**Liz- JUST START THE STORY!**  
**Me- Ok ok**

Cammie POV

"He is the dude?" Zach asked in disbelief. He glared at the boy more and pulled me even closer as I nodded.  
"Aww you don't remember me?" The boy joked. I slightly shoke my head and leaned more towards Zach. I didn't know why but this person made me want to curl up in a ball and hide in a corner.  
"Its ok I wouldn't expect you to. I have seen you grow up but you never knew about me, I was in your room on night while you slept. I talked to you, I'm Haden," the boy who's name was apparently Haden said. I was extremely scared at that.  
"You were in my room?" I asked with a sort of scared tone in my voice. I could feel Zach next to me tensing and I just knew that he was trying hard not to attack Haden. I lightly kissed his cheek and he loosened a bit. Haden laughed a low, hollow, and humorless laugh.  
"Don't worry Cammie soon all these distractions like Zach will be gone from your life it'll be just you and me, I will get rid of these distractions... For us," Haden said and he attacked me with a kiss. I was too stunned to react at all but Zach reacted. He reacted immediatly. He punched Haden and then pushed Haden to the ground and nearly jumped on top of Haden but I finally reacted and grabbed Zach. At my touch he calmed down slightly. He stopped himself and turned to me. I got on my tip toes and kissed his lips lightly but he held me close for three minutes and we kissed.  
"Zach, I don't want anyone but you," I whispered to him.  
"You didn't seem to mind that kiss," Zach retorted. I looked up at him. He had hurt in his eyes.  
"Zach, hearing, seeing, and feeling Haden scares me. It makes me want to just curl up in a ball, in a dark dark corner," I said and I pulled away from him sadly. "But if you don't trust me then, I think I'll just go," I said my voice quivering as I tried to pull away from him but he held me close.  
"No Cammie, I'm sorry its just the thought of you with another guy breaks my heart," Zach whispered to me.  
"Zach-" I said trying to pull away again.  
"Cammie, I love you," he said kissing me on the lips.  
"Zach-" I tried again this time he let me go. I turned from him and ran off. I didn't know if he was following me or not but I didn't really care. As long as he let me think for a while. I sat down in a corner in a building and started to cry slightly, then I felt someones hand on my shoulder. The person pulled me up and pushed me against the wall.  
"Zach please just give me a second," I said trying to move away, my eyes still closed. The person leaned forward and kissed me. "Zach, please stop," I said trying to push him away but the person kept kissing me. "Zach I am sorry but I need a minute to think," I gasped but I was still being kissed. Then I felt the person being yanked off of me.  
"Get the crap off of her," I heard Zach scream. What? I finally opened my eyes to see Zach throwing Haden to the floor. Ok that explains alot. Haden was kissing me, guess I should have opened my eyes. Duh.  
"Zach-" I tried but he just punched Haden and ignored me.  
"Never ever ever touch her again you got it?" He yelled in angry. He was punching Haden between every word.  
"I will touch her whenever she wants me to or I want to," Haden replied smiling. Zach punched him one more time and then turned to me.  
"You still need a minute?" He asked me softly. I shook my head and walked into his arms. "I won't ever let anyone hurt," he told me softly as we walked. I just nodded and we walked around the park. While we walked I calmed down and started talking again.  
"Thanks," I said. He smirked at me.  
"Cammie I will always be there for you," he promised. I smiled up at him and then saw a water squirting game, you know one of those games where you have to fill the ballon.  
"Lets play that," I said pointing at the game.  
"Ok lets do that," Zach replied smirking, we walked **(I just watched Star Trek Into The Darkness, and let me just say they run funny and KHAN!)** over to the game and the lady person looked at us.  
"Hello, would you like to play? It cost a dollar per play," the lady told us smiling. Zach pulled out two dollars from his pocket and handed it to the lady. We sat down and the game started and um Zach won. The lady handed him a cute purple giraffe which he gave to me. Although she also gave him a flirty smile and her number on a slip of paper.  
"Call me," she whispered in his ear giggling. She may not of notice but I saw him drop the paper before he turned to me.  
"Over my dead body," he whispered and then kissed me. I smiled at him when we pulled away.  
"I love you Cammie," Zach said smirking. I smiled back at him.  
"I love you too Zach," I said snuggling into his arms.

**Well, I have been seriously lame on posting this weekend and I am really sorry about that :/ I've just been short on ideas and working on something else that I want to post in the near future. Anywho :) Just wanted to say hope you enjoyed and please review. Please please please REVIEW. Review for Zammie! Review for the love of Zammie! Anywho until next time Teehehe! Oh and sorry its short.**


	8. Chapter 8

:**D It is Tuesday for me right now btw and I just wanted to say that I have Early Release! We get out at 12:00! The only problem is that we have a forty-five minute assembly about bullying... -.- We just had bullying lesson like two weeks ago when a girl killed herself because of cyber bullying (which is really sad D': I am not kidding) and now we are having lessons again becuase apparently the assembly's didn't work. Duh C.C sometimes I sware adults don't think like they should in these kinds of situations. I mean really. You need to think like a teenager. Duh. Anyhow a heads up. I have been pre-writing a story called 'A Tough Life' which is a tribute to bullying and the title is curtousy of my friend ZammieSpy. She insisted that I give credit even though I already have in my profile description.**

Cammie POV

I woke up the next morning feeling really good(e). Yes I just did a Zach's surname pun. Don't mock me. I stood up and stretched, then I opened my shades and stared out the window. I could see Zach peacefully sleeping and I couldn't help but smile. He was so cute. I felt a presence behind me so I turned around and just barely stiffled a scream. It was Haden.  
"What do you want!" I exclaimed. He smiled at me and stroked my cheek.  
"Just wanted to see you," he said. I flinched at his touch.  
"Well, that wouldn't be creepy if I knew how you had gotten in and if you weren't a complete creep," I said, pulling away from him but he just chuckled.  
"Come on, Cam, I know you love me soon," Haden said grinning knowingly. I visibly shuddered.  
"Wait, how did you get in?" I asked. He shrugged and I puffed out my cheeks.  
"If you don't leave I will scream," I threatened. He chuckled and stepped towards me.  
"No need to do that," he said stepping closer to me again.  
"Don't mock me I won't hesitate to scream if I need to," I threatened again. I grimaced as he reached out putting his hand in my hear and comb my hair with my fingers. I pulled back abruptly trying to get away from him. His hands moved a moment and then went back toward my face, I opened my mouth to scream only to find a piece of cloth covering my mouth. I screamed but the cloth muffled my screams. Haden chuckled and tied my hands to the bed and legs too.  
"Now you won't be able to escape me," Haden chuckled and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I screamed again, but was muffled. I squirmed against the ropes but nothing happened. Haden kissed my cheek, then my forehead, my cheek again and then quickly removed the cloth and kissed me. I tried to scream but the kiss was muffling me and I struggled against the ropes. My mom wasn't home, so I was home alone, but Zach just might hear me. Haden pulled back from the kiss slightly to breath and my scream echoed quietly through the house for a millisecond. Haden covered my mouth with his left hand and slapped me hard with his right hand. "Don't scream, just enjoy me," Haden coaxed. I could see the outline of Haden's hand on my face and when he pulled back again to breath I screamed again for about five seconds before Haden slapped me, even harder then before. I started to cry as he kissed me again.

Zach POV

I shot out of bed to a noise. Cammie, she had screamed. No, no, Zach its probably just your imagination again. I mean really, you didn't hear her scream. She's fine. But then I heard another sound. Thats definetly Cammie. I looked at my window and couldn't see anything so I ran out off my house and into Cammie's house. I ran into her room and threw open the door. I saw Cammie tied by her wrists and ankles to her bed, her face had a red hand outline on her face and she was crying and Haden was kissing her on the lips. The sight enraged me.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," I screamed. Haden ignored me but Cammie's closed eyes popped open and her eyes filled with joy. She did something and Haden screamed in agony. Cammie gasped for breath as soon as he removed his lips from hers.  
"What the freak girl, you will pay for that," Haden warned, she must have bite him. He then raised his hand up and I realized that he was going to hit her. I jumped forwars and grabbed his hand.  
"Never hit my Gallagher Girl," I hissed flipping him off her to the ground. He landed hard. I quickly untied Cammie, and hugged her. "Are you ok?" I asked her. Cammie nodded meakly and looked behind me. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

Macey POV

Now to be terribly honest I was bored. It was to early to really talk to anyone so I decided to Iming my friends. I got on and signed in. I was peacock, Grant was Britlover, Bex was Duchess, Jonas was geek, and Liz was Bookworm. Oh and Preston has one too, his is Winters02.

Random Iming POV

_Peacock, Britlover, Duchess, Geek, Bookworm and Winters02 are on._

Peacock- Hi everyone!  
Britlover- Whats up my peeps!  
Geek- Your peeps?  
Winters02- I am soo not one of your peeps  
Peacock- Preston? How did you get on this Iming?  
Winters02- Its public...  
Peacock- Right...  
Bookworm- ...  
Geek- Awkward... :P  
Britlover- So if your not my peeps, what are you?  
Duchess- I am NOT nor EVER going to be your peep  
Britlover- Your my British Bombshell  
Duchess- Excuse me?  
Peacock- This is getting interseting.  
Winters02- Thats right hoof bump /)  
Peacock- (\ Hoof bump!  
Bookworm- Really hoof bumps? Really?  
Peacock- Just because I am a boy charming, fashionista does not mean that I have to be cool all the time :/  
Geek- This is news to me  
Peacock- -.-  
Duchess- Where is Cammie and lover boy?  
Peacock- I don't know...  
Britlover- I bet they are just being cute little lovers, you know  
Duchess- Cute little lovers?  
Britlover- Why not?  
Duchess- Oy vey  
Bookworm- If they are having a moment, we should you know, secretly check in on them :)  
Peacock- Liz!  
Bookworm- What?  
Britlover- Your evil!  
Bookworm- Well, we were all thinking it :D  
Duchess- Welcome to the dark side, we have been expecting your call :)  
Geek- Soo, we are all meeting in front of Cammie's house?

_Peacock, Bookworm, Britlover, Winters02, and Duchess have signed off_

Geek- Guess so...

_Geek has signed off_

Zach POV

"Zach-" she croaked pointing behind me. I turned around only to feel the head of cold medal press against my head.  
"Either of you do anything wrong then I will shoot him," Haden said smiling evily.

**And thats where I end this chapter :) Sorry about no cliff hanger, I mean really who cares if Zach dies right? I mean Zammie is over-rated anyways right? Time to try something new like Caden, or Hammie? Haha! That would be absolutely terrible. OMG THAT GIVES ME AN IDEA! Haha! That would be awesome, you know my idea, that you can't hear me think. :D Anywho hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to REVIEW! PLEASE! Sorry that its short. I apoligize for that!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I am back! Haha! I am really sorry, for when I update because really right now my internets not working, so I don't know how I am supposed to update. Well, that sucks with everything. **  
**Macey- Lets get on with the story**  
**Me- For once I agree with you on that completely**  
**Macey- HeartZammieForever doesn't own the Gallagher Girl series or characters**  
**Me- Woah, I didn't even have to ask**  
**Macey- It was implied**  
**Me- True true... ok story time**

Cammie POV

HOLY CRAP HADEN HAS A GUN! He is pointing a gun to Zach's head and treatening to shoot him. This guy is literally nuts. Crazy. Bonkers. Of course I am not telling him that because if I do well you know he will probably shoot Zach.  
"What do you want Haden?" I asked once I had found my voice, and recovered from my shock of Haden kissing me and threatening to shoot Zach.  
"What do I want? What do you think I want?" Haden asked, grinning. I gave him a weird look but Zach just shook his head vigorously.  
"No, no, no, no, no you are not I repeat NOT getting Cammie, no, no, no, I would rather you shoot me then get my girlfriend," Zach said. I didn't know if I should feel flattered or just plain worried. I chose to be worried.  
"Woah, woah, woah, you want me? Well, you have me don't you? Are you not happy yet. You have already kissed me and slapped me-"  
"YOU SLAPPED HER," Zach's scream interupted.  
"Are you not happy yet," I continued.  
"Not till your mine for the rest of my life," Haden said stepping toward me. I stepped back and Haden got mad.  
"Don't step away from me! Come closer," he hissed. I reluctantly stepped towards him and we were face to face. Zach was glaring at Haden and if looks could kill then we wouldn't be in this situation. "Now I am going to kiss you and you are going to enjoy it," Haden whispered in my ear. Kiss him? And enjoy that? I didn't know that I would have to do the impossible.  
"I am pretty sure thats impossible," Zach snorted. Haden whirled to look at him.  
"Your not exactly in a position to mock me," Haden hissed. Zach rolled his eyes and Haden's finger playfully touched the trigger of his gun. Now I didn't want Zach to be shot so I whirled around to face Haden and kissed him on the mouth. This won't be one of my best moments. Haden was like really surprised but he was soon trying to get his tongue into my mouth. Freak. Then the door to my room burst down.

Bex POV

We all met in front of Cammie's house and then started to walk up to the door.  
"Why is the door open?" Liz asked, I looked at the door only to notice that she was right. The door was wide open.  
"I have no clue, you don't think that something is wrong with Cammie, do you?" Jonas asked.  
"Nah.." Macey said but she didn't sound very simcere. We cautiously entered the house and walked down to Cammie's room door which was closed. I put a finger up to my mouth and we all leaned up against Cammie's door.  
"Either of you do anything wrong then I will shoot him," A male voice said. My eyes got big and I turned to see that everyone else was surprised too.  
"Liz," I mouthed and she looked at me, "call the police," I mouthed. She nodded and walked off to call the police.  
"What do you want Haden?" We heard Cammie ask. Haden? Who in bloody hell is Haden? I gave everyone a questioning look, and Grant shrugged.  
"What do I want? What do you think I want?" The male voice that must belong to the guy who must be Haden, said.  
"No, no, no, no, no you are not I repeat NOT getting Cammie, no, no, no, I would rather you shoot me then get my girlfriend," Zach said. Wow, I feel like I have missed alot. Who the crap is Haden and why in bloody hell does he want Cammie!  
"Woah, woah, woah, you want me? Well, you have me don't you? Are you not happy yet. You have already kissed me and slapped me-" Cammie started. That Haden guy did NOT slap Cammie. I felt my fist tighten and I noticed that Macey, Grant, and even Jonas had their fists clenched. This guy better back off!  
"YOU SLAPPED HER," Zach screamed in between her words. Well, he is angry, thats good.  
"Are you not happy yet," Cammie finished. I am so confused.  
"Not till your mine for the rest of my life," that Haden guy said. Ewww. Just eww. Dude she has a boy friend. I heard someone step away from the door, it was funny.  
"Don't step away from me! Come closer," Haden hissed. Dang, Cammie must have stepped away from him. Thats my girl. Then I heard her step towards the door again. Well, you know what I mean. Towards Haden apparently. "Now I am going to kiss you and you are going to enjoy it," Haden whispered. He is going to what now! He better not touch her.  
"I am pretty sure thats impossible," Zach snorted. Haha! Good one Zach! You tell him! Then I heard someone whirl around and I also heard someone lightly touching the trigger to a gun. Don't ask me how I heard that ok.  
"Your not exactly in a position to mock me," Haden hissed. I heard some whirl on their feet and then I heard some kissing noises. Ok thats it. I have a pretty good idea that Cammie and Zach aren't kissing and if that freak is kissing Cammie, then he better hope that I don't murder him before the police get here. So I backed up in angry and kicked down the door. Which revealed a momentarily not kissing Cammie, and dude who must be Haden and a angry Zach.  
"Get the blood hell away from Cammie," I sneered.

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, my internet was down. It sucked :( I hope you enjoyed the chapter so please Review! Please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oki! It's finally Friday so here is my hopefully long-awaited update! Oh and sorry its sort of short but the next chapter will be longer I promise, Pinkie Pie promise, Cross My Heart and Hope To Fly, Stick A Cupcake In My Eye!**  
**Grant- Now that's just sad**  
**Me- You watch the show too and we all know it!**  
**Grant- Yeah but I don't go around Pinkie Pie promising things!**  
**Me- So? Its catchy!**  
**Grant- That is sad, I bet you talk to yourself to *Laughs***  
**Me- It's totally normal!**  
**Grant- No, no it isn't**  
**Me- Just say the stupid disclaimer**  
**Grant- HeartZammieForever doesn't own any of the characters in the story except any OC's**  
**Me- Thankyou, thankyou very much**  
**Grant- Are you talking to yourself again**  
**Me- And back to the story**

Cammie POV

So Bex is here and she looks pretty angry and by pretty angry I mean very angry. Like super angry. You know how angry Bex can get. I tried to do something but I was sort of frozen in my spot you know the whole Zach has a gun being held up against his forehead by Haden, this insane guy that seems to think he can force me to love him.  
"Your not in much of a position to be commanding people now are you?" Haden commented grinning evilly.  
"That won't stop me from beating the crap out of you!" Bex growled lunging for Haden. Luckily, Macey and Liz held her back before she did something crazy. Oh and Zach kept glaring from me to Haden, probably because I purposely kissed Haden but that was to help save Zach's life!  
"Down tiger," Macey said as Liz and her tried to pull Bex away from Haden. At least out of the attacking range. Haden chuckled and looked playfully at the gun, practically tickling the trigger of the gun with his index finger. I saw a hint of a smile on his lips and instantly felt absolutely terrified and disgusted. This guy was sick and he was crazy!  
"That would be a smart thing to do, but I wouldn't want to shot anyone down," Haden said an evil smirk growing on his face. Ew. Just ew. Zach snorted and Haden turned his stare at Zach who was being pretty optimistic about everything.  
"So um... hows that weather and our politics been?" I said awkwardly. Ok yes stupid thing to say but, this was a pretty tense situation and I didn't need an eery silence.  
"Well, so far our weather is pretty average, its been in the low 80s and high 70s, and the politics? Well, our government is shut down because of obvious reasons, and Obama is our United States president-" Liz began rambling, she rambled when she was nervous.  
"Shut up! No one cares," Haden interrupted in anger. He moved the gun off its target for just a second.  
"Shhh," I said to him putting my finger to his lips in one hand, and with my other hand I took my hand and touched Zach's arm. Just so he knew why I was doing this. When I touched Zach I felt his gaze avert to me and I saw his expression soften slightly too. Although Haden had just started licking my finger and it was sort of disgusting. Ok it was really disgusting. He then started sucking. It was obviously disgusting everyone almost as much as it was disgusting me. I tried to pull my hand away but he sent me a warning glare and continued to suck on my finger. I really truly hoped that we had a plan.  
"You enjoying that finger, Haden, because it will be the last thing you touch," Bex snarled lunging forward trying with all her might to get at Haden. Macey and Liz were having trouble keeping her away from him too so I stepped in between Haden and Bex still able to hold on to Zach's arm and allow Haden to suck on my finger. Seriously what is up with this dude? Suddenly, Haden let go of my finger and let it drop to my side. Thankgoodness. Then Haden threw his hand around my waist. Surprising everyone and pulled me toward him, and started furiously kissing me on the lips. I screamed in complete and utter surprise but Haden pulled me back towards him.  
"Haden stop," I said as I tried to pull away from him. Which ended in vain. Everyone in the room was stunned and frozen in their trails.  
"I thought we had gone over this before, you are going to kiss me and enjoy it," Haden hissed at me.  
"But I-" I started but Haden interrupted by slapping me harshly on the cheek. I let tears fall to my cheeks and I started to cry. He slapped me with the bottom of his gun and then pointed it back at Zach.  
"Apparently you don't know how to listen to me," Haden growled in my ear. Haden pulled me back towards him but I still resisted, it was one thing if he kissed me when I was alone but a whole other thing when he kissed me in front of my friends and my boyfriend! "You are such a stubborn, stubborn girl," Haden growled again, and I winced at his voice. He then slapped me again, and again, and again, and one more time for effect.  
"That is it, stop touching my girlfriend," Zach screamed jumping up from where he was and grabbing Haden roughly, with surprising force. Zach flipped Haden onto my bed and pinned him against it. The gun flew out of Haden's hand and slammed against the wall. Which much have triggered the trigger because the gun shot one bullet before clattering to the floor. Just as the bullet flew into the air, police burst loudly into my room with guns, knocking Macey, Bex, and Liz down to the ground and lifting Zach off Haden. The police grabbed all of us and I saw blood on the floor. Somehow was shot.  
"Which of these boys is the crazy psycho one trying to get with the girl even though the girl has a boyfriend and has a gun held up against his head," one of the police said.  
"That one, that one, that one, that one is the crazy one," I screamed hysterically pointing at Haden.  
"Woah, woah, calm down little one," the police holding me said as I wriggled against his grasp. The police officer holding onto Haden left the room and all the others dropped as we all crumbled to the ground. I jumped up frantically and eyed my friends.  
"One of my friends was shot!" I exclaimed as I went to Macey, who was closet to me, reaching for her wrist to check her pulse.  
"This one! This one's pulse is rapidly dropping," one of the police men said and I turned toward the police man and gasped as I looked at...

**Dun, dun, dun! Who got shot? I bet you all have a clue but, hey I will leave it up to your imination. And really people, you thought I was going to kill Zach? Do you people have no trust in me at all! I mean really my username is HeartZammieForever, its pretty self explanatory. Oh and if I do kill Zach stick with me, I'll come through :) *Hint, hint, nudge, nudge***


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, I am a terrible person I know, but I have had major Writers Block and then my computer broke last week and I haven't gave it to my dad to give to the guy yet because I am afraid to lose everything that I have written and stuff because I had a lot saved on it. I know this is short, but again writers block and broken computer. The only reason I was able to write this was because I had a tiny bit of free time and was able to use my moms computer. Be happy. And again sorry. Seriously, sorry. I feel like I should be locked inside a room with a bunch of Daleks except have the ability to live forever like Jack so that everytime I die, I come painfully back to life. Yes, I feel that bad, and that guilty.**

Liz POV

I woke up only to find myself bedridden in a hospital room. Weird. What had happened? Oh wait I remember. Sort of. Not much but a little bit. I only remember Haden, Cammie, Zach, a gun, Jonas, Bex, and Macey. I shot up in my bed suddenly. Wait a gun! I heard hushed voices coming from outside my room and I layed back down in bed and shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"We hve to tell her!" Macey was whispering urgently.

"What will she think huh?" Bex hissed.

"We just have to be gentle when telling her, but we most certainly can't tell her right this second," Cammie said.

"Why not? It won't hurt anything," Grant said as he chewed food. What are they telling me? What happened and why does my chest hurt so much!

"Won't hurt anything? Really?" Bex asked and Grant yelped. She must have punched him.

"Sorry, didn't think there was much of a problem," Grant whined.

"Really no, problem? You should probably go sit outside for the next part," Bex commanded. I heard Grant whine playfully and then leave the room.

"I still don't think we should tell her," Macey said warily. She sounded slightly worried.

"We can't just keep that big of a secret from her. She will figure it out no matter what," Cammie said. Macey sighed and then I felt someone nudging me gently. I opened my eyes and looked at them all. Their worried expressions scared me.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked shooting up in m bed. Macey, Bex, and Cammie sat at the edge of my bed and touched me gently.

"Jonas was shot," Macey said barely above a whisper.

"Is he ok!" I asked.

"Umm, he is sort of dead..." Bex said.

"Are you done giving her the news!" Grant called and then I fainted. Like black out can't see anything faint.

**Again sorry, oh and Jonas is dead :) Major twist! Don't leave me because of this, I will make up for it promise :) Again I am sorry, so sorry. You don't even have to review, I don't deserve it.**


End file.
